


Happy New Year

by Eccentric_Reader



Series: I Will Follow You (To The End) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bella's cute and drunk, Drunkenness, F/F, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Sexual Content, Never Actually Happens Though, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party, Poor Bella, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Reader/pseuds/Eccentric_Reader
Summary: Bellatrix and Hermione celebrate the New Year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: I Will Follow You (To The End) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981972
Kudos: 80





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> So I um. kinda forgot about this series for a while. But I'm back with another one shot! It hit me that it was New Years Eve like 2 hours ago and was like, hm, maybe I should write something about that. Sooo here it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

Impossibly soft lips crashed against hers as the crowd around them cheered, and Bellatrix tangled her fingers in Hermione’s hair, relishing the deep kiss that they sunk into, sending sparks of excitement through her just as it had the first time in the Three Broomsticks. Their classmates surrounded them, or at least the ones who, like them, had elected to return to Hogwarts for an 8th year. 

They broke free of the kiss, and Hermione pecked her on the cheek. “Happy New Year, Bella.”

“Happy new year, Hermione,” Bella grinned happily, inhibitions lowered by the fire whiskey Parkinson had been passing around since the start of the night. 

They all stuck around for another half hour setting off some of the Weasley twin’s infamous fireworks by lobbing them out of the window (something that caused Hermione to get that familiar pinch in her forehead that indicated that Bellatrix had had a stupid idea, which was warranted, as Bellatrix was relatively sure that it had, in fact, been her idea, but she also felt certain that Parkinson had had  _ something _ to do with it). Longbottom nearly fell out of the window, only to be hoisted back up by an equally tipsy MacMillan. 

After one last round set off by the very enthusiastic Seamus Finnegan, who got even more dangerous when inebriated and probably shouldn’t have been let around fire, but by some miracle, nothing blew up that wasn’t supposed to and they all managed to get back to their rooms without major incident.

She and Hermione were still living in the rooms they’d stayed in while the school was being rebuilt, as the teacher’s had seen no sense in moving them back out, so they and her two sisters had been allowed to stay together.

Hermione, who had stayed (relatively) sober throughout the course of the night, or at least as much as she could with Parkinson and Greengrass practically pouring alcohol down people’s throats, was helping her get to their rooms (and, more importantly, past the teacher’s rooms) as quietly as possible, which wasn’t exactly helped along by Bellatrix alternating between exaggerated tiptoeing and trying to sing at the top of her lungs. Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth as they passed McGonagall’s room, which was likely a fruitless exercise, as Bellatrix was certain that she and the other teachers knew about the party (and had found a way to place bets on it), and had likely had their own earlier in the night.

They got back to their room without incident, Bellatrix stumbling over a lamp near the doorway (and, really, who put a lamp  _ there _ , where it was so- in the way, and perfectly positioned for her to trip over) and, in a moment of coordination rarely seen outside of Quidditch, caught it before it clattered to the floor and woke her sisters. Though, she supposed, it was highly unlikely that either sister was sleeping, Andy probably having snuck out to see Tonks immediately after they’d left, and Cissy almost certainly still stewing at having been told that she could not, under any circumstances, attend any parties partly because Bellatrix was still a little pissed at her for her dangerous stunts during the war.

Hermione chuckled, the sound coming from dangerously close to Bellatrix’s ear and making her shiver. “Let’s get you to bed, alright?”

“‘Kay,” she mumbled, burying her face in Hermione’s neck and letting herself be dragged through to their room. She spotted the light on under Cissy’s door out of the corner of her eye, confirming her suspicions that her youngest sister was still sulking (or doing whatever else it was that Cissy did- she did a lot of sulking nowadays as she entered into the horrifying stage of teenage angst), and Andy’s room was suspiciously quiet, and she came to the infuriating conclusion that she was, indeed, visiting Tonks (and, damnit, she hated being right all the time). 

She vaguely registered a door closing behind them, before Hermione was pulling off the dress Bellatrix had gotten herself into for the party and getting herself into something more comfortable. 

Bellatrix pouted. “We’re going straight to bed, then? Pity.”

“Bella, you’re drunk and it’s late, now come on, get to bed.”

Bellatrix was determined, however, and managed to slip halfway out of a nightdress before Hermione had grabbed her hands again and gotten her into bed. “Oh, you’re no fun,” Bellatrix scowled, before brightening at the sight of Hermione getting out of her own dress. “Well, hello there, beautiful.”

“Bella, not now,” Hermione chided, but Bellatrix could hear the amusement underlying her tone as she climbed into bed next to her.

Bellatrix played with a strand of Hermione’s hair, returning to its bushy state as the potions she’d used before the party began to wear off. “Tomorrow, then?”

Hermione poked her playfully and leaned in for a kiss. “Sure, Bella.”

“Yayyy,” Bellatrix slurred, feeling herself begin to slip off into sleep, and she reflected that maybe Hermione had been right that it was too late for this. “That’s our New Year's resolution, then.”

Hermione snorted softly. “We could have worse, I guess.”

Bellatrix smiled and hummed in assent before burying her head into Hermione’s neck and settling in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank everything there is that 2020 is finally over. It's been, um, not a fun time to say the least. Things aren't gonna go back to normal the second it turns to 2021, but hopefully it will be a better and safer year for everyone!
> 
> Hope you all stay safe and healthy in the coming year, and I hope you all have a much better year to come.
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
